


Hafssól

by LokiliciouslyYours (McMhuirich)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Lokason, Loki meets son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMhuirich/pseuds/LokiliciouslyYours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet inspired by the Sigur Rós song. Loki has a gift for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hafssól

 

 

_Sea sun_

_Behind a vessel of clouds, the sun awakens from hibernation_

_Refreshes itself with raindrops_

_Plays with hot flames of fire_

_Creates a rainbow_

~ Translation from Sigur Rós' song 'Hafssól ~

  
.

Magni Lokason swung his leg over the saddle to step off and let the bicycle down in the grass of Seltjarnarnes, one of the townships of the Greater Reykjavik.

He walked to the edge of the grassland and sat down, crossing his legs, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared at the never ending stretch of water. The sea breeze ruffled his blond curls and caressed his face. He liked that. The rays of the dipping sun made his green eyes glow and appear almost translucent - like emerald gems.

The sea sun's rays danced on the calm water surface, sparkling, turning the ocean into a vessel filled with liquid gold and diamonds.

Magni turned his face to the right where he saw the clouds retreat to the north.

His eyes caught sight of a rainbow, its unearthly splendour making it almost solid in appearance. Like a rainbow bridge. The Asbrú. The Bridge of the Gods.

"A glorious sight, isn't it?" A soft, velvety voice came from his left.

Oddly enough, Magni wasn't startled at all. It was almost like…he'd been expecting the other's presence.

"Yes," he whispered reverently and slowly turned his head around to squint up at the individual who had spoken.

A tall, slender man gracefully sat down beside him, letting his long, jeans clad legs dangle over the grassy edge.

"Faðir…" Magni said, never having set eyes upon the stranger before, but sensing…knowing nonetheless who he was.

And he knew he was right, for the man, without uttering a single word, leaned slightly over towards the youth and, looking deep into the boy's eyes, he gently pressed his fingertips into the nape of his son's neck.

Magni could feel the stirrings of an unearthly current of energy which soon coursed through his entire body; through his veins, his heart, his soul even… Through all the pores of his very being.

Magni's breath hitched and his eyes widened.

The man...Magni's father, smiled knowingly when he observed the understanding in the boy's glowing eyes…so much like his own. He recognized the magic – his magic – reaching out and settling in his son's body. It was a mere fragment of what he possessed and it would do for now. He didn't want to attract any prying eyes' attention and he least of all wanted to overload the boy with such otherworldly power. Power he was himself naturally endowed with through his Jötunn ancestry. Power he'd honed into perfection by Asgardian science and schooling.

For this, no incantation was needed. This was a simple transfer of natural magic.

Magni's eyes went momentarily vacant.

He swayed a little and might probably have passed out from the sudden flux of alien power but was kept from doing so by his father, the God of Chaos and Destruction. The Trickster. Mischief personified.

Loki's hand traveled down to lightly hold the boy's shoulder and steady him. He knew the flow of magic wasn't that significant but still it proved substantial enough to be a little…overwhelming for one who wasn't used to it, even when possessing only the tiniest sliver which had been transmitted at birth.

Magni sucked in a deep breath and lowered his gaze to his hands which lay folded in his lap.

Loki lifted his eyes skyward trusting his magical shield would conceal him as well as his son. Thankfully, conjuring up a shield didn't leave much of a signature for others to trace him.

The two sat in companionable silence. No words were needed.

Their faces shone like glowing amber and their eyes were ablaze as they fixed their gazes ahead. To the sea's surface which seemed momentarily turned to fire by the sun's dying rays as she dipped further below the horizon.

And then, she was completely out of sight.

 

~ Fin ~


End file.
